marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Exiles Vol 1 1
** Mimic ** Morph ** Magnus * Timebroker * Charles Xavier (Alternate Reality) Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Cast1 = Clarice Ferguson (Earth-295) | Cast2 = Talia Wagner (Earth-Nocturne) | Cast3 = John Proudstar (Earth-1100) | Cast4 = Calvin Rankin (Earth-12) | Cast5 = Kevin Sydney (Earth-58613) | Cast6 = Magnus Lehnsherr (Earth-27) | Cast7 = Timebroker | Location1 = | Location2 = | Item1 = | Item2 = | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * Blink's arrival at the desert beyond time and space was originally chronicled at the end of Blink #4 (June, 2001) * Nocture's first appearance was in X-Men Millenial Visions One-Shot in the story entitled "Professor W's X-Men" | Trivia = * Blink mistakes Morph for his counterpart in her home reality. The Morph in the Age of Apocalypse was a member of the X-Men. * Mimic's super-power allows him to copy five different abilities from other super-beings. At the time of him joining the Exiles he had Angel's wings, Cyclops' optic blast, Wolverine's claws/senses/healing factor, Colossus' armor & Beast's agilitiy & large limbs. Additionally, Mimic has some residual telepathy that he mimiced from Marvel Girl. * During Blink's flashback, we see the Age of Apocalypse versions of the following characters: Apocalypse, Iceman, Magneto, Nightcrawler, Quicksilver, Rogue, Sabretooth, Sinister & Wild Child. * During Magnus' flashback we see the following characters from his home reality: Magneto & Rogue. Magneto's costume is purple in this reality. * In Morph's home reality, he's shown in super-hero teams from his own reality, of them there are The New Mutants (Cannonball, Mirage, Wolfsbane, Sunspot & Morph), The X-Men (Cyclops, Lila Cheny, Jubilee, Polaris, Psylocke, Wolverine & Morph), The Avengers (Captain America, Warbird, Thor, Hawkeye, Beast & Morph), and another incarnation of the X-Men (Iceman, Gambit, Professor X & Unidentified female) some characters have different costumes than their prime Marvel Universe counterparts. * Mimic's reality depicts him fighting the X-Men (Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Iceman, Beast, Angel) with the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (Scarlet Witch, Toad, Blob & Mimic.) Both groups The X-Men, Blob & Toad are wearing their original costumes. The Scarlet Witch is wearing a costume she wore later with the Avengers in the prime Marvel Universe. Marvel Girl is depicted as a blond instead of a redhead. Mimic's goggles are clear instead of red ruby quartz. A later panel shows him with Bishop & Wolverine of his own reality. Bishop & Wolverine both look different from their counterparts in the prime Marvel universe. * Nocture's flashback shows the X-Men of her reality which consist of Nightcrawler, Wolverine, Shadowcat, Thunderbird & others. Nightcrawler is bald and wears an eyepatch. Shadowcat appears to be wearing a variation of her blue costume she wore in the prime Marvel Universe when she was a member of Excalibur. * In Thunderbird's reality, Apocalypse wears a costume similar to that of his counterpart in the Age of Apocalypse. * Blink's counterpart in the in universe Earth-616 is deceased, she died battling the Phalanx with the X-Men. * Morph's counterpart in the in universe Earth-616 went by the name of Changeling who is deceased. He was killed while impersonating Professor X. * Thunderbird's counterpart in universe Earth-616 was killed on his second mission with the X-Men. Trying to stop Count Nefaria from escaping in a military jet, Thunderbird caused the plane to crash and he was killed in the explosion. * Mimic's counterpart in universe Earth-616 has brown hair instead of blond. He was a former member of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, The X-Men, and Excalibur. * In Thunderbird's home reality, his brother James Proudstar is deceased. * Nocture is a member of a band called the Butt Monkeys. * Before Morph was plucked from his own reality, he and the X-Men were fighting a villian named Stonehenge. * When Magnus creates credit cards out of thin air they are all parodies of real credit cards. These cards are Canadian Express (Parody of American Express), MasterCr--- (Parody of Mastercard), and Zisa (parody of Visa) * In the reality the Exiles visit in this issue Professor Xavier is evil. In universe Earth-616, Charles Xavier is founder of the X-Men and is constantly questing for peaceful coexistance between humans and mutants. * Things Morph turns into: Tuxedoed Morph, Boxer Morph, very muscular Morph, a martial artist, wearing Magneto's helmet, changing his hand into a drink cup, female version of himself, exposed brain, dropped jaw in a cartoonish fashion, a classic Star Trek "red shirt", tourist with beer hat, garbage picker, nerdy guy with nametag, a giant football player, as Tarzan, frozen in a chunk of ice. | Recommended = Blink Back Story: * Tales From The Age of Apocalypse * Astonishing X-Men #1-4 * X-Men: Omega * Blink 1-4 Limited Series Nocture backstory: * X-Men Millenial Vision One-Shot | Links = }}